


Stay True To You

by truesaver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, i love this mullet from space, keith being cute, someone help i'm trash, threw some klance in there because why the heck not, voltron as bloggers would rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truesaver/pseuds/truesaver
Summary: Keith being Keith...on the internet. Short one-shot of my favorite space mullet. He has a freaking blog, dear god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If Keith had a blog I would die, because that's just freaking cute.

11/19/16  
So, Yasu is my big fluffy cat that sleeps a lot. I named her that because of how quiet she is, and honestly, she’s just so peaceful to be around. She’s only scratched me once, and I still remember that day like it was yesterday. I had forgotten that she was laying on my floor in my room, and because she’s so quiet, I didn’t even notice the huge curled up ball of black fur. I stepped on her tail. She scratched my ankle. End of story. What’s even more hilarious is now she lays on my bed when she’s lounging, that way there’s no way for me to forget she’s there. What a clever fur ball. Cats are such clever fur balls, I love it. 

My mom hates cats. With. A. Passion. I didn’t understand at first. I still don’t, actually. She was the one who bought me Yasu, all those many years ago when I was like five. Strange, but I guess everyone isn’t a cat person. From me to you, I secretly don’t trust those people. And now I find myself smiling as I type this. The world is a funny place sometimes. Kind of like how I never imagined that I would one day be blogging, like I am now. Keith Kogane. Dorky blogger of the universe. Can someone coin that for me? The internet seems to have caught me in its trap again. I swear, I was almost a hermit at seventeen. Now I’m nineteen with almost a social life, I guess? 

No one to thank but you guys for reading my random stuff. No one to thank but a certain partner in crime, who just might be dorkier than me, of all people. Lance the Meme King. Lance the Tailor. Lance freaking McClain, who always has this way of making me smile like the cheesiest idiot in the whole freaking world. It’s ridiculous, but a guy like him actually exists, and I can’t express enough how much I love that kid. I know you’re reading this Lance, and before you get that smug look on your face, just know that I still have your jacket and I’m not giving it back, no matter what. You shouldn’t have left it at my house. It’s soft and I love it. 

Then there’s my motorcycle. My big red motorcycle that sits in the house’s garage and is always there when I need it. Call me crazy for even mentioning this thing, but you guys have no idea how big of a lifesaver that thing was. Seriously, that motorcycle is my rock. It was there when I tried to run away that one time. It was there when I was going through that weird emo phase of mine, which is still pretty hilarious. Lance, I know you’re laughing, so hush your beautiful face for a second, because I REMEMBER WHEN YOU DYED YOUR HAIR BLACK THAT ONE TIME. I would sell my soul to see your expression right now, I swear to the freaking universe. 

But, I’m glad I went through those changes. They’re what make me, well…me. I think I turned out pretty okay. Even when I flunked out in school. Or, when I met my first enemy, who also turned out to be the love of my life. Jesus, I need to stop mentioning you, Lance. You’re cocky enough. Hunk, I know you’re reading this too, and I also can sense you’re crying your eyes out right now because you are the sappiest guy I know. Quit your blubbering buddy, because friends like you are the reason I smile in the face of my own faults. 

As I’m typing this post out, I just have this feeling that I have no idea where I’m going with this. I talked about my cat. That weirdo I call my boyfriend. My motorcycle. Oh, I know, my other partners in crime. Pidge, thanks so much for being the friend who I could call at two in the morning and vent to when I couldn’t sleep and was feeling spacey. You don’t know how much I appreciate the crap out of you, and from me to you, your space theories are my reason to live. 

Hunk, big guy, the friend who I see as the happiest person, whom I have nothing but respect and gratitude for. Your bro hugs and constant laughter seriously keeps the sun shining every day. No freaking joke, and thank you so much for being my friend, even at my most difficult times. 

Allura. Allura. Allura. As many times as I type your name, it still sends this wave of nostalgia through me. As weird as this sounds, you were the closest thing I had to a mom, I guess? No, sorry, that’s weird. Really weird. What I’m trying to say is that you were the one who guided me to be this great person that I never knew I had in me. Not just in a friendship kind of a way, but a motherly kind of way. I don’t know, but somehow that’s how I see it. Thanks for being the cool lady from space, and I love your mice. Coran. I hope you know you’re basically the hippest old guy I know. As corny as your jokes are, you’re hilarious and I appreciate you so much. Thanks for putting up with me, seriously. 

SHIRO. FREAKING SHIROGANE. I’ve never been so blessed to have a role model like you in my life. As cheesy as that sounds, I’ve never been more serious. You’re basically the brother I always needed, and to be quite honest with you, thanks for being the guy who taught me all the things I know. If it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have known how to knock someone out just with a hard karate chop to the back. Lance, remember when I did that to you that one time in school? Who am I kidding, how can you forget? Good times. Shiro. Shiro, sometimes I wonder if you really know how great of a person you are. You’re amazing. I don’t want you to ever forget it. Seriously, don’t you dare think none of that’s true.

And just because I know you’re being a big baby because you think I haven’t talked about you enough, which is a ridiculous assumption by the way, Lance, I have a lot more to say to you. Mi amor. Something that I’ve heard you say so many times when you thought I wasn’t listening. The sky isn’t big enough to express how much I love you. How much I need you. Words don’t add up either. You want to know what’s funny? There was this one time in school where we had to write a love poem in literature class. It was a Valentine’s Day assignment, and this was around the time when I really could not get your stupid dorky face off my mind. And dammit, this assignment was a grade too. Of course I had to write a poem dedicated to you that day. I never had the courage to give it to you, though.  
Here it is: (P.S. I know you’ll be laughing by the end of this)

You are made of sunshine,  
And storm clouds,  
And smiles and tears,  
I see the moon in your eyes,  
As the everlasting stars rest in your hair,  
It’s all you,  
Really you,  
The fear in your big heart,  
Don’t worry,  
Because the galaxy is your empire,  
You have the crown of star-shine,  
Glowing for the rest of your days,  
Laughter your inner sanctuary,  
Your outer sanctuary,  
Mind bright and full of beauty,  
I promise that’s you,  
Really you

Since you love laughing at me, you must be in tears right about now, holding your sides and dying on the floor. Your laugh was always that one part of you that would make me melt within seconds, just so you know. When I wrote this, I was at my most vulnerable with you. I was scared to let you know how I see you, how I needed you. And now that we’re so far past this part in my life, I’m at peace with letting you see this small pining side of me. Lance McClain, you were the death of me, and you still are. I know you so well, you’re probably letting all of this flattery go to your head, you big cheeseball. I love you, and don’t you ever let it slip your mind. 

And thanks to all of my readers! I probably don’t know what I would be doing with my time without you guys. You’re all my safe haven. From the first reader who followed my blog, all the way to the last. I love you guys for sticking with me, even when I had no idea what I was doing. Hell, I still might not even know. Thank you. Oh dear, thank you. You’ve all inspired me to be who I really am, and who I was always meant to be. Stay true to you, that’s what you guys are always writing to me in the comments. It was like you knew exactly what I was feeling, what I was going through. For that, I am forever grateful. From one normal human to the next, you guys rock. 

~Keith

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^  
> I'm satisfied being voltrash.


End file.
